Some Fever
by xSyntheticSensation
Summary: Kili has an important meeting to go to, but Malyan has other plans in her mind. Kili x OC One-Shot. Lime-y. Not set in any particular time period.


She tugged gently at the tattered tunic he wore, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

He smiled, knocking the hair out of his face, chortling softly as he put his hand on hers to still it. He looked at her and raised one eyebrow, turning to leave, "I can't babe, not now. I have to be at this meeting."

"Kili," she whined. "Skip it."

She stepped into place behind him, her arms wrapping around him as she pressed her breasts into his back.

"Malyan."

She began drawing circles on his chest with her fingertips until he turned around and, taking her head in his hands, pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Kili heard her whimper as he pressed his hips against her so she could feel his length hardening. He continued his assault on her mouth, much to her satisfaction.

Slowly, the pair staggered backwards as Kili pushed her shoulders until Malyan was pressed against the wall. His hands moved down to her hips while his tongue slipped into her mouth, causing her to let out a moan that sent a jolt straight between his thighs.

His kisses slowed and torturously, he pulled away, much to both of their dismay.

Malyan pouted her lips and began to protest, but he placed his index finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry," he said, a smile breaking out onto his boyish face before he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. "But don't think I don't want to," he winked, then turned and left.

As he walked down the magnificent hallway, he muttered to himself, "That girl's going to be the death of me."

"What's that, brother?"

Fili jumped into step alongside him, clapping him on the back as they continued their walk toward the dining hall for an important meeting with their uncle.

"What? Oh, nothing - just something Malyan said."

"Really stuck on this girl, aren't you?" his brother grinned, nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh, I'm stuck alright," he grinned back, giving him an exaggerated wink in return, hoping Fili didn't notice the bulge in his trousers.

Striding in between the two large oak doors, the brothers found the rest of the council already seated at the long wooden table, awaiting their arrival to begin what their uncle had deemed to be an 'important discussion.'

As Kili listened to Thorin speak, he leaned back slightly in his seat to get more comfortable, stretching his legs out under the table.

He felt something touch his leg, and he looked at Fili to tell him to stop, but he noticed Fili was only paying attention to their uncle. The feeling continued to move up his leg until he saw a slender hand making its way further up and he abruptly sat forward, so as to hide it from his kin's sight.

Blood immediately rushed to his cheeks, and to another certain place between his legs, as Malyan's palm pressed against his cock. Slowly, very slowly, she began to stroke it up and down through his trousers and he twitched, trying not to close his eyes and groan at the pleasure he felt.

Malyan slowed her caresses and wrapped her fingers around his girth and squeezed, causing him to cough loudly to cover up his gasp. His brother looked sideways at him, but upon seeing Kili cover his mouth and nod intently at Thorin, he shrugged and continued listening to his uncle.

Kili's hand gripped the armrest of his chair tightly as the tiny hand continued to stroke, squeeze and rub his now rock-hard erection, when it suddenly stopped. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, but sucked it right back in again as he felt hot breath through the fabric of his trousers.

"Kili?"

"Mm?" he replied, clearly agitated and biting his knuckle to refrain from crying out. She was now swiping her tongue up and down his cock and although there were layers of fabric between tongue and flesh, it felt incredible.

"Everything okay?"

"S'fine, just s-" –teeth scraping along shaft- "-stomachache."

Kili desperately wanted to stand up and ravish the living daylights out of Malyan, right there on the table, but shuddered to think of what Thorin would say if he knew what she was doing, or that a female was present for the discussion (not that she was paying attention in the slightest). Currently, she was far too invested in biting gently on his cock, smirking as she heard him stuttering excuses to his friends who were completely unaware of her presence.

Thorin continued his speech, and Kili faintly heard the voices of Balin, Dwalin and Nori chiming in every so often. Unfortunately, he was no longer paying attention and was spending more time focusing on keeping a straight, relaxed face while Malyan sucked his cock through the fabric of his trousers.

He was dangerously close to spilling his seed, stifling a groan, when Thorin's voice calling his name pulled him out of his daze.

"Kili, are you sure you're alright?"

"I- I'm fine, Uncle," he said slowly, working very hard to keep his voice from shaking.

"You don't look well, your face is quite flushed," Bofur noted.

"Have you got a fever?"

"You can't be getting sick now!"

"You should lie down!"

"Come on, brother, I'll walk you to your room," offered Fili, placing his hand on Kili's arm. Kili felt the heat on his groin diminish as Malyan slipped away and he nodded weakly, praying that none of the others would notice his rock hard erection as he stood up.

He followed his brother out of the hall and through the corridors, attempting to subtly rearrange himself while pretending to be faint with a fever.

They approached the door to Kili's bedroom and stopped in the hallway while Fili said, "Get some rest, brother. I'll fill you in later."

Nodding, Kili turned and entered his room, making sure his brother was gone before he turned and looked at the other figure in the room.

Malyan looked at him innocently before asking, "How was the meeting?"

Kili couldn't help but break into a smile as he slowly stepped toward her, thinking to himself how cute she was when she wasn't being an infuriating – albeit very sexy – minx.

"Oh, it was quite interesting," he responded, standing so close to her that their bodies were touching. He saw her shiver, feeling his breath on her neck, as he pressed himself against her.

"Do you see what you do to me?" he whispered, unable to help the smirk on his face as he noticed her breathing starting to deepen.

"I suppose it's my turn to return the favor," breathed Kili before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his, kissing her fiercely. He tried to exhibit all of the want he had experienced while she had been pleasuring him, and from the sounds of it she was gathering just how much desire he felt.

Wrapping her arms around his neck so as to deepen the kiss, Malyan leaned into him and began to wrap her leg around him. She felt him smile through their kiss as he picked her up, forcing her to wrap both of her legs around his torso, holding her arse as he began to roughly grind his pelvis into hers. He grunted at the feeling of friction, and she released yet another deliciously throaty moan much to his enjoyment.

He placed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, straddling her hims, slipping off his shirt as he went.

"You're a naughty girl, Mal, and naughty girls always get punished."

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Fili exited the great hall once more with his kin. Deciding to check on his brother, he walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard a groan.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he hoped Kili wasn't doing worse – another groan, except this time, it was female. Confusion dawned into Fili's face, until he heard a faint slapping noise, like the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Realizing what was going on, Fili rolled his eyes and shook his head at the crudeness of his younger brother.

"Some fever," he muttered as he walked away.


End file.
